Posse:NorthDakotaDeath
Official flag of NorthDakotaDeath.png 1720972-ncr flag.jpg NOorthDakotaDeath is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the posse We are a free clan that is consisted of at least 1st prestegers and we will help out anyone who needs help and we will give our members only one chance if they mess up meaning saying negitive things about the clan and etc. If any of our members run into a group with RonRules93, The-Bode, Red_Zebera, and Sqid. invite us to that session because they dont beleive in seconds chances and thats why i got kicked out for some reason, we also have over 4 other clans that will assisist us if there are more of them than us. and there is no leadership status we are our own community we run things based on everyones' decision, we will never just leave you if u dont have a certain DLC we will stay with our members and show respect to everyone in the group. We dont just run around killing people unless we agree on it or they mess with us first. only if RonRules93 is in the session or his other (what he likes to call freinds) we will show our supiority against the NCR. Please dont be affended by the name of the clan, because you dont have to be from north dakota to join us. We also have RDR olympics against eachother, compititions such as laub a tomahawk 50 yards and hit the cactus or the specified target, and The running of the bears, which is at bearclaw camp. You may not shoot the bears but run away from the bears, and u only have 8seconds of safety, and the last man standing wins. This is a weekly compitition and every week everyone gets their chance to prove their dominance. Remember this clan is for the fun and that is the point of the game. ABOUT NCR (NEW CALIFORNIA REPUBLIC) The NCR thinks their the best because they cant think of a clan name except something from fallout. and their favorite sayings RonRules(WINNING!) The-Bode(dude get over it its just a game, and also im a sophmore in highschool and on the edge of dropping out so ya im pretty badass!) Red_Zebra(I bet you like to shower with a bunch of gay dudes) The funny thing is me and RonRules93 have known eachother for about 9 months, and just because his little buttbuddies have no lives and are mostly high school drop outs, and their life revolves around gaming and every day i was on psn RonRules93 and his little bitches were always online i mean thats pathetic. and o ya if you have ever heard them speak they are extremly or should i say beyond racist. Joining the posse in order to join the posse you must be able to message me or one of the members, and we will discuss on what should be decided. Members Leaders * NO LEADERS * CLAN * blockfan43 * NorthDakotaDeath * DeCes6696 * DA-BOY-OF-2011 * brenan18 * dog3216789023 * HAPPY_NINJA-_- * yuuahiro * justin_ak47 * jeremyRscott * the_LEGITSTICK * RDR_OuTLaw-TJ External links Category:Posses }}